transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Titus One
One of the early Guardian leaders, Titus One is now a largely overlooked and forgotten figure that none the less was vital to the shaping of modern Cybertron and the creation of its government. History Titus was forged in Icaon during the late Dark Ages, his spark drawn from the city’s well. During this time, Iacon was a bastion of art, science and learning in the otherwise divided and oft barbaric world. Its leaders had done their best to preserve the city’s past and avoid conflict, but Iacon was still a shadow of its former self. The city had been ravaged by the Dark One’s legions, and had never fully recovered. Much of the past had been lost, and even its great libraries were mere fragments of what had once been. None the less, Titus was a keen learner and scholar. His studies focused on practical fields, such as trade, economic planning and management, as well as the practicalities of government. As a hobby he developed hypothetical models for a reunified Cybetronian government, but he knew that these were little more than thought exercises. None the less, he found that his models were engaging, and were used as a source of debate among his fellow scholars. In addition to this, Titus trained as a warrior like many of his fellow Iaconians. This was seen as a necessity, given the oft-violent nature of the world, and, while Iacon itself was relatively peaceful, it still was threatened on occasion by raiders. However, a new threat would arise that saw him take up arms full time in defence of his city. The Gylander tribe, under the leadership of Strom Domez, had massively increased in numbers by means unknown, and were seeking to bring all of Cybertron under their control by force. The Gylander tribe attacked Iacon, and inflicted severe damage on the city, including destroying ancient structures that had existed since the Dynasty of the Primes. Titus was among those who stood against the devil invaders, including their army of Zods, and helped to turn them back from the city. He came to realise that this war was one that could not be won through argument or debate, but rather would need to be resolved through force of arms. Titus, like many other Iacon citizens, joined Rom Stol’s army that he had drawn from across Cybertron. His organisational and managerial skills made him an invaluable part of their force; while he was only an average warrior, he helped to keep the army running and supplied as it grew and integrated forces from numerous tribes and city states. At the same time, he began to work towards the future and plan for what would come after the defeat of the Gylander tribe. None the less, he was still a warrior and would fight in numerous battles during the war. This would include the final battle of Casmodon, where he was among those who faced the giant Monsterous. Titus was badly wounded in the battle, but remained operational throughout. With their defeat, the planet had been saved from a terrible darkness, and now had a new vision for the future. Using the momentum of his victory, Rom Stol rallied his supporters to unite the planet and bring an end to its countless cycles of warfare. He created a council that would represent the entire planet, and be used to resolve their disputes while also encouraging trade and cooperation. Behind the scenes, much of his plans were based on Titus’ own models, making him a key advisor to the new order that emerged. Despite the radical changes that Rom Stol had bought, Cybetron’s population readily accepted them. Many were simply tired of fighting, and saw unification as a way to change their world for the better. Even though change was gradual, it came as the planet’s population began to grow and again reach out to each other, engaging in trade rather than warfare. As they did, the council of Guardians grew in power. Eventually, Titus was appointed the leader of the council, taking the ceremonial name “one” like his predecessor. The third leader of the Guardians, Titus One saw a chance to further change his planet’s destiny. The initial Guardian council created by Rom Stol had been more akin to a war council than anything else. It had been formed from the leaders of the city states and tribes that had aligned with him and had served him well in that conflict. However, in the cycles afterwards, it proved to be inadequate to the changing nature of Cyberton’s society as its disparate states began to integrate with each other. Titus engaged in a radical reform policy aimed at building a planetary government. Drawing from his models he had created many cycles ago in Iacon, he devised a new model based around two separate bodies. The Guardian Council would be divested of many of its powers, and instead focus solely on millitary matters. Its authority would instead be handed over to a newly created senate, that would provide representation for the entire planet’s population. And while as the leader of the Guardians, Titus One would be the ruler of Cybertron, the Senate would serve as a brake on his power as well as that of his successors. While the move was a drastic step for the planet and its people, it was also well-received, especially by the younger generations who had been forged in the cycles since the war. The formation of the Senate cemented the concept of Cybetron as one united world, while breaking down the last remnants of the tribalisim and city-states that had dominated during the Dark Age. While initially ground-breaking, Titus One’s reign soon settled into relative stability. The spirit of unity that he had helped to forge would result in a peaceful and orderly Cybertron, one where the Senate served as a way to resolve disputes rather than through force of arms. While there were a few hold-outs of the old order, principally renegades lurking in Cybertron’s fringes, Titus One saw little action as the millitary leader of the Guardians. Many came to see Titus One as being stuck in a past, a visionary who’s dreams had allready been realised. Realising the truth of the situation, Titus One chose to step down as the leader of the Guardians. This created a ripple effect of other council members also retiring, which forced a generational change. Following Titus, the council would now be made up primarily of younger members, many of which had been forged following the end of the Dark Ages. None the less, Titus would remain an advisor to both the council and the senate for many cycles to come. As the new Cybetron grew further, especially during the colonisation era, Titus saw his influence diminish. Many saw his policies old-fashioned and outdated, and not representing the realities of the modern world. While he was accorded some respect as an elder statesman, he also was seen as increasingly irrelevant to the modern world. Despite this, Titus would still garner some attention, albeit somewhat unwantedly. He was among those killed in Megatron’s Operation APOTHEOSIS, aimed at the complete destruction of the Senate and the Guardians. Personality Titus One was something of an odd, almost contradictory figure. He was something of a visionary, filled with grand ideas for the future of Cybertron and how it could be shaped into a single, unfied world in an era where most were focused on warfare and simple survival. Not only that, but he was a scholar, who had extensively studied numerous fields of history, political science, philosophy, economics and the like. He used these fields to support his theories, allowing him to create complex models that would eventually be used to make his dreams a reality. At the same time, Titus One was seen as being dry and long-winded to the point of being pompous. He tended to lecture and belabour as point rather than opting for being clear and concise, and would often just simply drone on for the sake of it. He tended towards being overly pedantic and niggling over minor points or specific interpretations. He also insisted on the full announcement of all his titles while he was One, and was known to refer to himself in the third person. Titus was a skilled warrior in his younger cycles; brave and determined, he was loyal and resolute in the field. When given a task, he would do his utmost to fulfil it to the best of his abilities, and did not shy away from danger. On the battlefield, however, his greatest ability was his analytical mind and ability both to understand the enemy and plan for what they might do. Capabilities Titus One was physically powerful, being both strong and durable. He was armed with a pair of Laser Cannons on his shoulders, and carried a powerful ion rifle. His vehicle mode was a six wheeled all terrain transport, capable of hauling heavy loads over long distances and the most rugged terrain.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Transformers: Mythology